Chapter 159
is the 159th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary As the elf is confronted by Asta and Yuno, and comments about how his body used to belong to a magic knight. The elf also says that Asta and Yuno are quite formidable for being able to defend against his attack. The elf then launches another attack and asks if they can handle this one. Asta and Yuno easily defend against the attack, which shocks both the elf along with Lily and Nash. Asta overhears the children tell the Father to not die, which Asta thinks about how his Demon-Slayer Sword might be able to heal him. Asta goes to heal the Father while asking Yuno if he can handle the elf, which Yuno replies that he can even defeat the elf on his own. Asta says that he will leave the elf to Yuno, while also telling Lily and Nash to stand back. As Asta reaches the Father, the children explain that the Father tried to shield them. Asta hopes that this will work and taps the Father's head, but nothing works. Asta thinks about how the magic has already left the Father's body once it has done its work. As the Father comments about how he is done for when he notices Asta. As the Father asks if it is truly Asta, which Asta replies that it truly is him and for the Father to hang in there. The Father says that Asta is always loud and that even if Asta is an illusion, he is truly glad to see Asta in his final moments. Asta remembers all the times he was with the Father, and tells the Father that he will not die and continue to watch over them for a long time. Suddenly the sword that Licht pulled from the ground in the dungeon appears from his grimoire, which Asta thinks about how it must have made it way into his grimoire somehow. Asta grabs the sword, and the sword cures all of those who have been effect by the elf's magic. As the children are surprised that the Father was healed, Asta comments about how incredible the sword is. Asta thinks about how he can use this sword to do something, which the elf notices the sword that Asta has and thinks about how the sword had absorbed the effect of his magic. Yuno asks where the elf is looking and attacks with a spell. As the elf is shocked, the elf comments about how Yuno still has a human will even through he is affected by the reincarnation magic and that a magic-less human is using Licht's sword. The elf then asks what is with them and tells them to not get in their way. Suddenly the elf goes crazy, which Asta has a feeling about what is going on. Sylph comments about how the elf has lost control and is going berserk. Yuno says that he can sense that the soul is suffering, and that they have to release him or the elf will become something else. Yuno uses a spell to launch Asta to the elf, which Asta thinks about how the elves want to be saved. As Asta hits the elf, the reincarnation magic is undone. As Yuno thinks about how the magic was undone, Asta thinks about how they can save everyone with his sword. The children then hug Asta and Yuno after they defeated the elf. Elsewhere, the elf inside Luck's body prepares to head, while on the ground Magna and Vanessa notice the elves base and wonder what is with it. Magic and Spells used References Navigation